Perdão
by big bih buh
Summary: [SongFic com a música Me Odeie da banda Reação em Cadeia] Perdão por te amar, Sasuke... eu não pedi pra sentir isso


**Perdão **

**Qual é o teu segredo?**

**Do que você tem medo?**

**Não sou nenhum brinquedo **

**Que pode se quebrar**

**Me dê algum motivo**

**Por não estar contigo**

**Quero saber se você tem um novo amigo**

**Que amar você, como eu amei, e que também vai te proteger...**

**Te dar o que eu não te dei...**

Sakura suspirou e olhou Sasuke bem no fundo de seus olhos. Eles estavam desprovidos de emoção, como sempre foram; principalmente agora que ele já tinha comprido sua meta de vida: matar Itachi. Sim, já estava feito. E de alguma forma, ele parecia morrer junto com seus atos.

- Quando você vai parar de me perseguir? – perguntou Sasuke, cansado. – Você parece a mesma gennin irritante de cinco anos atrás.

- Me perdoe, Sasuke – falou Sakura docemente; um lado seu ignorava Sasuke e continuaria a segui-lo pelo resto da vida, já o outro implorava que ela se tocasse e parasse de correr atrás daquele amor, aquele amor perdido. – É que... eu pensei que poderíamos fazer isso dar certo dessa vez.

- Pois pensou errado – falou Sasuke, visivelmente irritado. – Você nunca vai se tocar que eu não gosto de você e nem de nenhuma daquelas menininhas estúpidas e fúteis que viviam me perseguindo?

- Perdão por te amar... – falou Sakura sem coragem de encará-lo. – Eu não pedi para sentir isso.

- Hunf...

- E sinto dizer que isso só se intensificou com o passar dos anos – falou Sakura. – Mesmo você tendo me rejeitado para ir em busca de Orochimaru, meu coração se encheu de alegria quando você voltou e me tocou daquela forma. Só que outra vez você foi embora em busca de Itachi. Eu fiquei preocupada, queria saber se você estava bem, se você se alimentava direito, dormia direito, se o Suigetsu e o Juugo não iam te trair, se a Karin cuidava direitinho de você, como eu tinha pedido... mesmo você não ligando mais pra mim, eu queria saber tudo de você, Sasuke... e... foi bom te dizer isso.

- Percebe-se – falou Sasuke indiferente. – Mas não foi bom pra mim te ouvir falar isso. Aquela época me traz más lembranças.

- Não é o único, Sasuke – disse Sakura de uma maneira irônica, como se ele não tivesse ouvido uma única palavra do que ela dissera.

**Me desgrace, me odeie**

**Só não esqueça que eu amei você**

**Me difame, me odeie, só não esqueça que eu amei você!**

Eles permaneceram calados por meros cinco minutos. Sakura olhou de lado para Sasuke, que permanecia impassível. Ele deu as costas a ela e saiu caminhando pela beira do rio.

- Espero que pare de me perseguir, Sakura. Eu já fiz minha escolha, e você não está em meus planos. Nunca esteve – falou Sasuke enquanto ia embora. Sakura se agachou na beira do rio, onde eles conversavam anteriormente, e olhou seu reflexo na água. Ela tinha uma expressão de cansaço no rosto, e a vida parecia ter fugido de seus, antes, belos olhos verde-esmeralda.

**Eu fui aos céus com você e ao inferno também**

**Depois de ir às nuvens quase caímos no chão**

Fechou os olhos, e cenas de suas aventuras ao lado de Sasuke passaram como um filme em sua cabeça. Não eram só más lembranças, afinal. Pelo menos para ela.

Ela se levantou, mas mesmo sem forças, abatida pela tristeza, Sakura voltou para sua casa, onde se jogou em sua cama e ligou o rádio, seu companheiro de solidão. Ela percebeu que a sua música estava tocando. Sorriu.

- **Amar é muito fácil, difícil é esquecer, que um dia, todo mundo amor que tinha dei pra você. Quando perceber que não foi demais, era muito tarde pra voltar atrás, pra te dar o que eu não te dei...** – entoou o rádio, e junto as lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto, inevitavelmente, Sakura cantou a parte final da canção:

- **Por isso, me desgrace, me odeie! Só não esqueça que eu amei você. Me difame, me odeie, só não esqueça que eu amei você... **

N/a: Essa songfic foi um desafio proposto por **Nihal** da comunidade **Sasuke e Sakura 4ever**. Eu tinha **duas semanas** pra fazer uma song com a música **Me Odeie** da banda **Reação em Cadeia**, e bem... essa foi a minha primeira song! (risos) Até que eu gostei um pouco dela, e espero que o pessoal da comunidade e daqui, do gostem e deixem reviews! ;D

Hasta La Vista, personas!

**Bianca Bion. **


End file.
